Dark Lex Series 1: Obsession
by shadowglove
Summary: 1st in Dark!Lex series. Luthors have always found a way to get what they want, no matter how wrong they may be, and Lex has always been somewhat obsessive. Chloe Sullivan is his every desire, the woman he loves, his lover...if only she knew about it.


**Disclaimer: I do not own!**

_I've been reading some stories on __**Level Three**__ and I read one that totally blew me away. It was a oneshot called __**Choices in the Dark**__ by __**Dannyblue **__that featured a Dark!Obsessive!Lex and Chloe, and I fell in love with it, and I dreamt this smuttier version after I finished reading it. So, __**Dannyblue,**__ you're a bloody genius and I'm putting my own spin on your idea!_

**Warning: This is a DARKER chlex than I usually write. This is Triple D, or in other words, DARK, DISTURBING and DEMENTED. You've been warned.**

* * *

He watched her sleeping, as had been his routine for weeks now.

At first she'd just been Clark's little friend with the cute clothes and sharp, smart attitude, but then, little by little, his fascination with the sassy blonde had grown. She could verbally spar with him on a level that no college graduate could ever dream of, and before he'd realized it the women he was hooking up with at the nightclubs weren't tall, willow brunettes anymore but short, curvy blondes with green eyes.

But none of them were _her_, and he'd quickly learnt that he couldn't find satisfaction with them. That was why he'd stopped _trying_ to, and he'd begun this dangerous game of his.

The Luthors were known to have many enemies, many of those enemies worked for them, so it shouldn't have been surprising to know that the house given to Gabe Sullivan, manager of the Smallville branch, had cameras, bugs, and other little useful things installed long before their move.

At first Lex would use the cameras to watch Chloe whenever he wasn't working. He'd hole himself in his room, doors locked, curtains closed, and would watch and listen to her as she walked around the house in indecent little Daisy Duke shorts (which, fortunately for her she only wore in her home) and a large, faded jersey.

He'd grown hard watching her laugh, bite on her pen as she wrote, and lick her lips when caught in a mischievous thought. He'd nearly cum in his pants the first time he'd discovered her masturbating late into the night, hands between her thighs, head thrown back, eyes closed, mouth open and lips wet as she moaned softly, pleasuring herself to oblivion.

She never knew that he would stroke himself watching her, imagining her hands on him and his within her hot, glistening womanhood. She was pathetically oblivious to the fact that the moment ecstasy took over and she bit down on her bottom lip, spasming around her own fingers, whimpering a name he could never really make out, her father's boss was in his bedroom in the Luthor Manor, cumming fiercely, her name a chant on his lips.

But after a while watching her hadn't been enough.

That was when the truly dark game began, the game they both played every night, the game she knew nothing of.

Being a Luthor meant being prepared.

Many an employee had planned evil against their much hated bosses, so certain little _helpful_ gas lines had been installed in the house so that if found conspiring against their _betters_, there'd be a way to either incapacitate those inside without any struggle, or do away with them altogether.

Slowly turning on one of the valves, letting the scentless gas fill the house in small quantities starting around dinnertime for a certain amount of time had Gabe and Chloe Sullivan in a deep, trancelike sleep by bedtime in which World War Three could happen outside and they'd know nothing of it.

When Lex was sure that the gas had done its job and those inside were dead to the world, sleeping in their beds, he'd enter the Sullivan Residence with the extra keys he always kept on him.

The first night he'd been jumpy despite the knowledge that nothing he could do would wake them from their deep sleep. He'd sat by her bed and watched her sleeping, leaving a little before sunrise to avoid detection by the neighbors.

The next night Lex was more relaxed, lying down on the bed next to Chloe, fingers traveling reverently over her skin like he hungered to do during the day. She whimpered under his touch, body trembling, the hair on her arms standing as goose bumps spread throughout her skin.

A dark satisfaction jolted throughout him at the realization that he could affect her so easily, even in her sleep.

And with that satisfaction, coupled with the weeks that passed in which he visited with his growing obsession, Lex grew more courageous than he'd been before concocting this plan. He memorized every curve of her body, his hands knowing the texture of her skin, the softness of her hair, and the warmth of her breath against his skin as he lay on her bed and pulled her against him, managing to delude himself with the fantasy that they were a couple, sleeping in his room in the Manor.

Soon his hands weren't enough, and his mouth took over the exploration, tasting the saltiness of her skin, the sweetness of her lips, each night journeying to new paradises, tasting new hidden treasures that he'd denied himself, slowly and surely losing himself in this dark desires that consumed him. He no longer tried to fight them, giving in happily, more than willing to sell his soul, his humanity, to be able to have her beneath him, withering in pleasure, moaning his name as his tongue brought her to ecstasy.

She whimpered, eyes closed, as with the arm he had around her he pinched her hardened nipple, rolling it between his finger and thumb, cock throbbing painfully with every little cry of shocked pleasure she made in her sleep.

His other hand slowly traveled down her stomach, circling her navel playfully before ducking under the elastic of her pajama pants and underwear, cupping her intimately and grinning when he slid one finger inside of her and found her wet to the touch.

"You like my touch, don't you, Chloe?" He whispered huskily in her ear as he nibbled on her earlobe and pulled her up higher on his body, adding another finger within her, groaning as she unconsciously tightened around him as he slowly began to pump them within her. "Dammit baby, you're so _tight_."

She clung to him and whimpered, hiding her face in the crook of his neck as he continued to thrust those fingers inside of her, stretching her, readying her. He couldn't wait any longer. He'd been depriving himself of his ultimate desire and Luthors _never_ denied themselves of _anything_ they wanted.

Lex breathed in the scent of an aroused Chloe. It saturated the air like the finest fragrance, filling his nostrils and clogging his brain, pushing away whatever little control he had on the humanity left in him and giving the beast within him complete control.

And that beast, that beast that every man has deep within him, wanted this woman with so much passion and need that it was _painful_.

Lex closed his eyes and breathed it in, growling deep in his throat, remembering _what_ had triggered his total lack of self control. He'd been able to keep control on his baser passions with help of his hand…or his hand over hers. He'd been content until now to just taste the warm pool of desire at the vee of her creamy thighs, doing the things with his tongue that his dick had wanted desperately to do.

But all of that had changed with one little incident that morning.

_Lex called himself a million curse words in every language he knew as he stalked the halls of Smallville High. He knew that he was losing himself to his desires and obsession for the blonde reporter, and the fact that the night visits were beginning to not be enough—the fact that he craved seeing her during the day as well—angered him._

_He was Lex Luthor, he could have anyone he wanted, male or female, and here he was trailing after a young high school girl who seemed oblivious to the fact that he had a cock…_

_…a cock that came to life with just the sound of her voice._

_Standing outside of the Torch's office, Lex got himself together and schooled his face to its usual, stoic self. Chloe was a bright young woman, and she'd notice any odd expression if he let them show. She was most probably suspicious about the bruises he'd left on her the other night, and Lex didn't want to give her any reason to suspect (rightly!) that he was somehow the culprit or that he at least knew something._

_So, if she asked what he was doing there, he'd say that he was looking for Clark and somehow in the same sentence find a way to start a conversation with her. Maybe he'd offer to give her another interview. That seemed to be the only thing that got her to spend any time with him one on one, alone, without Clark or Pete or Lana around to spoil the moment._

_Proud with himself for having everything so well put together, Lex opened the door and looked up, freezing when he saw what was going on inside of Chloe's self-proclaimed refuge._

_"N-n-n-now __**Chloe**__…" Clark Kent was in an uncomfortable-looking position on the ground, looking up wide-eyed and slightly terrified as Chloe Sullivan, dressed in a tiny little black dress, crouched over him, her smile pure sex._

_"Yes, Clark?" She purred, chewing a gum, straddling him so that her heat was pressed down on his bulge, beginning to rock against him, imitating what she obviously planned on doing with him._

_Lex was so horrified he was in shock and couldn't react._

_"L-l-look, this isn't y-y-y-you!" Clark obviously was trying to keep himself from moaning, but it was in vain, and the victoriously gleam in Chloe's green eyes proved that she could feel his enjoyment of this. "Something's making you d-d-d-d-do this!"_

_"Do __**what**__, Clark?" her rocking became more violent and an agonized groan escaped Clark's lips as his face went red, his eyes darkening slowly in reluctant desire. "I only plan on doing __**you**__, over and over again on every surface of this office."_

_Lex finally reacted, and it was with so much fury and rage he frightened even himself. "What the HELL is going on here?" He entered the Torch and slammed the door shut after him, locking it for good measure. If he was going to kill Clark Kent he didn't want anyone walking in on it._

_"Lex!" Clark cried out, looking about to pee himself. "Something's happened to Chloe. I think it's this gum of hers! She won't spit it out!" he whimpered as she trailed hot, wet kisses down his neck, not at all bothered that they had an audience. "Ever since she tried one last night she's been off! And now--!" His eyes nearly rolled back in his head in pleasure as Chloe's hand sneaked between their bodies._

_In the blink of an eye Lex had crossed the distance of the room and grabbed Chloe by her shoulders, ripping her away from Clark and turning her so that she was facing him. Her eyes were darkened, slightly hazed, giving her a glazed look, as if she was high._

_Lex didn't doubt that the gum she was chewing was the factor to her sudden change in behavior and clothes. He'd lived in Smallville long enough to know that shit like that happened daily._

_"You like it rough, don't you?" Chloe purred as his fingers dug painfully into her bare arms. In a move that surprised even Lex, she cupped his raging hard-on, smiling seductively up at him and biting her bottom lip when he throbbed in her hand. "I don't mind it rough. Especially not if I get to play with Big Boy Luthor."_

_"Chloe," it was hell keeping his face and voice emotionless as she stroked him as he'd always wanted her to, and in front of Clark Kent at that. "Spit out the gum."_

_"No." She pouted, squeezing harder, causing him to wince slightly._

_"Chloe…" He warned, quickly losing his control as her ministrations grew harder yet they turned him on more than his other girlfriends adoring touches ever had. This was Chloe. She was different._

_"If you want it so bad, you'll have to take it from me." She challenged, and barely were those words out of her mouth before Lex had forced his lips on hers, claiming her in a kiss so scorching he felt himself beginning to melt as she whimpered in surprise before throwing her arms around his neck and jumping on him, legs around his waist, reciprocating like in his best fantasies._

_Backing Chloe harshly against a wall, Lex fisted his hands in her hair, thrusting against her desperately as she met him thrust for thrust, dry humping each other. He vaguely heard Clark making some choking sounds, and that was enough to remind him that they unfortunately had an audience and he couldn't take advantage of the opportunity given by the gods._

_Growling in Chloe's kiss, once more cursing Clark Kent, Lex used Chloe's distraction to sweep his tongue in her mouth and steal the gum. The moment it was in his mouth he pulled back and spat it out, looking at the green gum in his hand before throwing it into the closest waste bin before turning to look at Chloe._

_She was leaning against the wall, looking sexy, thoroughly kissed, and more than a little confused. "Mr. Luthor?" Her voice was a squeak of surprise. "What are you doing here? How—what am __**I**__ doing here?" She rubbed her forehead. "Last thing I remember was trying out that gum I got from the magic shop last night."_

_Clark was suddenly by her side. "Are you feeling okay, Chloe?"_

_She zeroed in on his shirt. "Clark, why is your shirt ripped open?"_

_Clark blushed three shades of red._

_Lex clenched his fists to keep from knocking the teenaged boy down. "Well, Miss Sullivan, I'm sure Clark will be able to tell you the details of what happened. Clark, I'll see you later." He went to the door and left them before his fury and desire got the best of him._

The incident had served to prove to Lex the complexity of his situation. If he hadn't gone to the Torch Chloe would have given Clark her virginity, and Lex would have had to _kill_ his only friend if that'd happened.

So that was why he was naked on Chloe's bed, and had stripped her of her clothes, lathering her with his tongue and pleasuring her with his fingers. He was readying her for his final mark, his final claim that would make her his in his eyes forever.

He'd flipped them so that he was leaning over her, long, hard cock throbbing against her wet entrance, begging entrance. He'd wanted to do this while she as conscious and wanting him, but he wouldn't let another claim what was his, take what was rightfully only _his_ to take.

With one long and harsh thrust he was deep inside of her.

Chloe whimpered in pain, a lone tear slipped down her cheek.

He kissed it away, hands grabbing fistfuls of the bed sheet, cursing softly because he already felt his cum ready to burst. This had been the ultimate fantasy, to be buried deep within Chloe's hot channel, and the fact that the fantasy was now reality, that she fit him like a glove, well, it was killing his self control.

"Oh," his voice was hoarse as he began to move slowly within her. If she'd been any tight he'd be in pain. "_Fuck,_ Chlo…"

She whimpered again, head turning to the side.

"You really thought Clark could do this to you?" Thrusting agonizingly slowly, Lex sucked on the skin under her jaw enough to have her taste in his mouth yet not hard enough to leave a mark. Now that he would have her fully he would be damned if he let his passion over cloud his judgment and do something that would prove to Chloe that something weird was going on during the nights. "Did you really think Clark's dick could fill you like this?"

A cry of pleasure escaped her ruby lips as she rolled her hips in what seemed like instinct.

"God!" Lex threw his head back and cried out at the shock of electricity that scorched his cock at her actions, be they subconscious or not. "Dammit…_Chloe_!"

Smashing his lips to hers, Lex devoured her mouth as his thrusts grew harsher. His eyes widened in surprise when he felt her spasm around him, milking him as she came, taking him unexpectedly with her. "You're _mine_!"

Cursing loudly because he'd wanted their first time to be longer, Lex sped up his thrusts before ramming in his long dick as deep within her as he could, shooting his seed within so violently that spots danced in front of eyes and he nearly blacked out.

It took all of his self-control to stay conscious as he collapsed above her, cock still within her, twitching erratically. "Oh baby," he whispered, covering her face with little, adoring kisses before rolling off of her body and looking up at the ceiling, heart racing and chest raising and lowering rapidly in time with his pants.

Suddenly the gravity of the situation hit him full force.

What had he _done_?!

Now he was going to have to change her into other clothes and get rid of all of the evidence of what'd happened! And she was going to be sore tomorrow…

Chloe murmured in her sleep and turned, surprising Lex as she threw her arm around his bare chest and curled up around him, making a contented sound in the back of her throat before slowly entering a restful sleep.

Lex watched her in awe and his heart tightened as she smiled in her sleep, face buried in his chest.

A slow smile touched his face as he drew her closer. He'd soon have to get up and clean everything up if he was to leave before the effects of the sleeping gas wore off and the neighbors got up.

But it was worth it.

Chloe Sullivan was _his_.

In her sleep she accepted that.

Now all he had to do was get her _awake_ self to come to the same conclusion.

* * *

Yes, well, I know. Demented and dark and utterly disturbing, but that's the dream I got after reading the story by DANNYBLUE, so, well, blame that utterly great story! Laughs. I had to write this, it was in my head leaving me all hot and bothered and if I was to work I had to get it out. So, yeah, REVIEW!


End file.
